Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards? Book 1
by Sakirashi
Summary: Team 7 received a letter to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kyuubi somehow got out of Naruto! Oh no! What will happen? Read and find out! SasuNaru Yaoi AU Naruto Harry Potter
1. Letters

_1. Hello! I'm Sakirashi, or called me Sakira if you want! And this is my first fanfic! So don't be mean to me!! This __**will**__ be a SasuNaru Fic, cuz, I'm an obsessed fangirl, live with it..._

_**Summary: Team 7 received a letter to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and Wizardry. And Kyuubi's out! What happens now? SASUNARU!**_

"Talking"

"Talking in Japanese

'_Thinking'_

'_**Kyuubi thoughts'**_

"_**Kyuubi Talking"**_

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards? Book 1  
Chapter 1: Letters**

Kyuubi grumbled, hating the fact that he's still trapped in Naruto's body. He turned around in his cage, finding a place to sit comfortably. He growled and got up then sat back down, was he bored! He then sensed something and growled at his container.

Naruto woke up to see an owl tapping at his window.

Wait, an _owl?_

He shot up and stared at it, what was it doing here? He took careful steps as he went over to his window. The owl stopped tapping and waited in patience for him. Hesitantly, Naruto open the window slowly. The owl hooted and dropped something on the floor and flew off.

Naruto picked up the object, it was a letter. Naruto turned it around, seeing if there are any traps. Then he opened it slowly...

It was blank?

He took out all of the pages, all of them blank. Failing to notice the paper on the floor was writing itself, Naruto tossed the envelope to his desk. He yawned '_Stupid owl, and I was having a good dream, too!'_

The letter had written itself, waiting to be read.

Since Naruto was up, he couldn't fall back asleep. He made himself a cup of instant ramen and gulped it down. He looked around his home, it was really messy. He sweatdropped and decided it was time to clean it up. Since it was his day off, he had all day to do this.

Groaning, Naruto picked up the letter. And that was when he saw the words. He stood gawking at the pages, impossible! He started to read it:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **__of __**WITCHCRAFT **__and__** WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump_, _International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_ Dear Mr. Uzamaki,_

_ We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,  
__(Insert McGonagall's signature here)__Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

Naruto stared at it, not understanding most of it. He looked at his calender, it was July 20th. So, what owl? He didn't have an owl. He rubbed his head and decided to ask Kyuubi.

'_Help?'_

'_**Why should I? That fucking owl woke me up...'**_

'_You don't even sleep!!'_

'_**It disturbed my **_**rest**_**, than'**_

'_Please, Kyuubi!!'_

'_**Go get an owl and some of those money, you're so dense...'**_

'_Thanks...AND I AM NOT DENSE!!'_

Naruto went out, without changing, yes he is _that_ dense...

He finally noticed he didn't change when people were staring at him walking with his pj's on. He raced back to change.

'_**Like I said, you are so dense...'**_

'_Shut up! Go bother someone else!'_

'_**Tell me how I could! I'm stuck in your fucking tiny body!!'**_

'_Whatever...'_

Naruto got back to his house, changed, and race to the pet shops. When he got there, he saw lots of different kinds of pets...but no owl...

He signed and turned back. When he arrived he saw the owl that delivered his mail waiting for him in front of his door. He went in, the owl following. Taking out a piece of paper, he scribbled a sloppy note, saying how he didn't have any of those 'money' and didn't know how to get there...

He give the note to the owl, watching it fly off into the horizon.

* * *

The owl arrived at it's destination, giving the note to his master. The master read the note carefully, since Naruto's handwriting was horrible. He smiled lightly and wrote back, saying he would take care of it...

* * *

Sasuke was having a dream when all of the sudden, he heard something tapping on his window. He rolled around, trying to ignore to noise. This was his day off, damn it! He grumbled putting his pillows on his ears to block out he sound.

The tapping got louder, until it was practically thumping against the window.(Poor little owl...) He got up, a scowl on his face, making his way to the window. He growled as he opened it and whatever it was landed on his face as he fell back. Blinking, he could feel feathers and saw brown with spots on it. He grabbed whatever it was, earning a sharp peck on his finger. He yapped, letting the creature go. Black eyes stared back at him. Realization hit him, as he saw the letter on the owl's feet. He laughed sheepishly and took the letter.(Yes, Sasuke laughs...when he's alone...ok, I'll shut up now...) The owl hooted at him and flew up on his desk, resting.

He took out pages and jumped when words begun forming by itself. He read the letter once and was a little confused. He took out his pencil and wrote a note, then handed it back to the owl, who seemed to be sleeping.

* * *

Sakura was training in the grounds, punching the trees in. She saw a dark shape in a distance and wondered briefly what it was. She continued to train as the figure got closer and closer. Then she realized it was coming right _at_ her. She jumped as the thing landed gracefully on one of the logs. She was scared of an _owl_?! She carefully studied it, it was pure white with a hint of pink, it's eye's were green. She noticed a letter tied to it's yellow feet. She took it, hugging the owl in the process. What? She couldn't resist such a fluffy owl!

She sat down, leaning against one of the logs and began reading.

When Sakura was done, she was staring at the paper.

'_What the heck?' _was the one lonely thought riding around in her head. She turned to the other pages, it listed the items that would be need. She ripped a small piece of the letter, wrote a note, then she gave it to the owl. The owl hooted happily...that is...until Sakura gave it a crushing hug. It escaped as fast as it could, flying to the castle.

And neither the headmaster, Naruto, Sasuke, nor Sakura knew that the letters were _six years_ late...

* * *

So? Here's to clear a few things: the owl took too long to find it's way there. But, it got back faster. And the Japanese don't count until they are in England. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are about 16 now. I don't have a Beta reader, so excuse my mistakes or something. Forgive me! Oh, and Sasuke barely got back from being with Orochimaru. So, he'll have the curse mark, Chidori, and can summon snakes! well, hope you enjoyed it...I know it was short...I'll try to write more next time...I'm just not used to writing a big huge chapter. Oh, yeah...one more thing:

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this story...yet...o.o I'm just kidding!!-runs-**_

_**R&R and I will update soon!!**_


	2. The Hokage and the Headmaster

1. I haven't been updating...I'm sorry! Forgive me! I just been reading when too much FanFics...SORRY! Um, enjoy? And Kyuubi will be headmaster...somehow...

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 2: The Hokage and the Headmaster**

"NARUUUUUUTO!!" A voice yelled out the blond's name.

Naruto turned around, seeing Sakura running towards him. When she reached him, she was gasping for air. She looked up at him, panting.

"Naruto...Have you seen this letter?" She took out the faded brown letter and held it up.

"Eh?! Sakura-chan! I have the same letter!" He took out his copy of the letter.

Sakura looked at it, yup, it was the same. "That's weird...I wonder if anyone else got this letter..."

"Why don't we ask the Hokage?"

"Great idea!" Sakura grabbed Naruto and began dragging him to the Hokage's tower.

When they arrived, Sasuke was there talking to the Hokage. Tsunade had a thoughtful look on her face. Sakura spotted a letter that looked just like hers and Naruto's. She nudge the blond.

"Look! Sasuke has one, too!" She whispered.

"Eh?" Naruto followed her gaze.

Sasuke was talking about the letter with the Hokage.

"What the hell does it mean?!" Sasuke growled out, frustrated.

"Calm down, Uchiha. I don't know either. So, did anyone else get this letter of yours?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Not that I know of..."

"A-ano, Hokage-sama...Me and Naruto got the letter, too..." Sakura spoke up.

Tsunade and Sasuke turned towards her. They looked at each other, then at Naruto and Sakura.

"Show it to me" Tsunade asked.

Naruto held up his letter, while Sakura took hers out.

"I guess we have no choice..." The Hokage sighed.

"Eh? What do you mean, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, using the hated nickname.

"Don't call me that, Chibi...What I meant was, I guess you guys will have to go to this school of Dumbledore's..." Tsunade replied

"For a year?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Well, it said a year...so...yeah..." Tsunade sighed, again

"What about our families?" Sakura was panicking

"Well, we could call this a mission..."

"YAY! WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION!" Naruto yelled out.

Tsunade chuckled "Then, this will be a B-A class, so be careful..."

Naruto didn't heard it, because he was jumping for joy.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me?" Tsunade snapped at him.

"Huh? I-I mean DatteBayo!" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Dobe" Sasuke said, after not talking for so long. What? He was thinking about _something_ with _someone_.

"What? Don't call me that, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto glared at the raven.

"Don't get yourself killed, it's about an A-class mission." Sasuke glared.

"I won't! DatteBayo!" Naruto glared harder.

Sakura sighed _'Here they go again...'_

"Hn..." Sasuke ended the conversation.

"So, here's your mission details, turns out, this Dumbledore knew the third...and he had details of him in his office..." Tsunade handed them each a scroll.

"Cool!" Naruto grabbed his and started reading.

"Okay...you happy? NOW GET OUT! I'M BUSY!" Tsuande shooed them out of her office.

Naruto looked at Sakura "Um, I guess I'll go pack..." He ran off. Sakura looked at Sasuke, she wasn't really comfortable being with the Uchiha who betrayed the village. She stole a glance at him, then ran off without saying a word.

Sasuke grimaced, someone was still angry at him... He shrugged and went back home packing. They were meeting at the bridge and going to figure out how to get to this 'England.'

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was waiting for his teammates. He saw something by the river, it was a cup of some sort. He grabbed it and with a blinding light, it took him somewhere. He closed his eyes and when the light resided, he opened them again...

And found himself in some kind of workshop. '_The hell?!' _Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking around. He searched his pocket, and found the scroll. He looked it over and looked outside the window...the picture was the same...

Sasuke walked out the store, and looked at the busy street the light took him to. He read the scroll again and began his search for 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

* * *

Sakura ran to the bridge, she was a little late. When she got there, there was a light, and she swore Sasuke was in the middle of the light. She went to where the light was, but nothing was there. She searched around and saw a glass box. She touched it and was blinded by a bright light...

Naruto saw a light and, being the curious fox he was, ran to it. He saw Sakura and grabbed her and felt something pulling out of him. When the light faded, Sakura opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Naruto, and a red haired man, that had a gorgeous face, and he was really tall. But, what haunted her the most, was the red eyes he had. They were the very same as the ones when Naruto was feeling angry. Very angry...

'_Kyuubi_...' was the only thought that went on in her head.

* * *

Cliffie! Well, I know it's very hard to understand...but I'm a noob and have no Beta..._**Sob **_I hope you guys will forgive me...Questions asked will be answered in the next chapter and ideas will be welcomed!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**_

_**R&R Please!**_


	3. The Fox Demon

1.uh...Kyuubi _will_ be Headmaster...somehow...well, I got him out, didn't I? Now all I need is to get him elected!...somehow...yeah...ENJOY!

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 3: The Fox Demon**

'_Kyuubi_...' Sakura thought as she stared in horror. '_It couldn't be! How? It's not possible!' _She continued to stare, and gasped when he looked at her with those crimson eyes of his. Beside him, Naruto shuffled and groan in pain. When he opened his eyes...

It was dark?

'_Huh?' _Something was blocking his sight. He pulled his hands out and grabbed something soft. '_What's this?' _he thought, feeling Kyuubi's kimono. Then, he pulled his hands back and touched his face...oh...His headband was blocking his eyes.

He pulled the headband up and Kyuubi's kimono greeted him. He blinked slightly, taking in all in. Then he traveled up wards and saw _his _face. His eyes widened in shock, as he shuffled back towards the wall.

Kyuubi turned to look at him. Naruto gasped in horror '_He's going to kill me!'_ But, Kyuubi surprised him, as he gazed back in...comfort? Blinking, Naruto rubbed his eyes, he wasn't dreaming, was he? But, as he looked back up, Kyuubi was still staring at him with those soft eyes. He slowly got up, not taking an eye off the fox demon. His eyes then shifted to Sakura, who looked absolutely terrified.

Sakura shut her eyes, blocking the scene in front of her. She thought back on how Kyuubi had made Naruto go out of control.

Kyuubi watched Naruto's every move and when Naruto almost fell back in terror, Kyuubi had caught him before the blond hit the ground. That surprised Naruto and Sakura, a lot.

"K-Kyuubi..." Naruto gasped out.

Kyuubi smirked _**"Yeah?"**_

Naruto blinked at the casualty in the demon's voice. "Uh...How did you get out?"

Kyuubi frowned _**"Painfully...very, painfully..."**_

"You know that's not what I meant!" Naruto growled out.

Sakura stared at the two, who was having a casual conversation, despite being demon and container.

Chuckling, Kyuubi went over to the port key. He picked it up and examined it.

"_**This thing...It ripped us into two. But, a part of me is still in you, so the 'you die, I die' thing is still in process. Thus, making me not able to hurt you...unless I really want to die..."**_ Kyuubi explained.

Naruto sighed in relief. That was good...

Sakura relaxed when she heard Kyuubi's words. He wouldn't hurt them for now...

Kyuubi looked back at them. _**"So? We going or not?"**_

Sakura got up, with the help of Naruto. Then as they calm down, they nodded.

Kyuubi motioned them to follow and hunt for 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

* * *

Sasuke sat in the dusty restaurant looking place. He glared at those who looked at him awkwardly. But no one looked at him anymore, as the people's attention had gone to a boy about the age of ten. Sasuke looked at him, curiosity in his eyes. He went over to the crowd of people and examined the boy who was being called 'Harry Potter.' The boy looked average and a confused look rested on his face. He wore a black shirt and jeans. His glasses was broken and his hair was _almost_ as messy as Naruto's. On his forehead rested a scar in the shape of a lightening.

As the crowd reside, and the giant beside Harry had lead him out of the place...restaurant. Sasuke followed them, hoping they knew where he had to go.

Harry looked back and nudged Hagrid when he saw the raven haired boy. Hagrid looked back and smiled at the Uchiha.

"'Ello there! Haw ya doin'?" Hagrid asked the boy.

"Hn..." Sasuke replied, giving them his famous or infamous word of the Uchiha.

"Not very talkative, is he?" Harry whispered to Hagrid, but Sasuke, being a ninja, heard it. He decided to ignore the rude compliment.

Hagrid chuckled "So? Are ya goin' somewhere?" Sasuke nodded in reply.

"Care ta follow?"

A nod.

Harry shrugged, not liking this boy very much. He followed Hagrid out the door...

...into a wall?

Beside him, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hagrid took out his umbrella and tapped the wall in some places. He stepped back and pushed the two boys back, too. Sasuke stared at the wall as it resided and revealed a busy street. Harry looked at it in pure wonder.

"Whoa..." Harry whispered "That's cool..."

Hagrid grinned and walked on. "Okey! Furst up...Gringots!(Did I spell it right?)"

Sasuke looked around as he followed Hagrid. There were shops of every kind and a lot of people were wearing pointed hats. As they got to Gringots, an owl flew over and dropped something right on Sasuke. Hagrid chuckled and told him to open it. Sasuke slowly opened it and read it's contents:

_Dear Mr. Uchiha,_

_I welcome you to London and Diagon Ally. Here is a key for the bank, Gringots. You will find some Gallons, Sickles, and Knuts in the vault this key goes with. Buy some books, wands, and many other things. Remember this is for all you and your teammates._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Sasuke took out the key, it looked normal, except that the top was craved into a phoenix. Hagrid raised an eyebrow and went into the bank. Harry looked around in amazement at the goblins that work there. Sasuke's face, however, betrayed no emotion. Hagrid walked up to the counter.

"Um, me would like to get Harry's things please?" He told the goblin.

"Ah, and does Mr. Potter have his key?" The goblin looked at Harry.

Hagrid put his hand in his pocket as he search for the key "It's in 'ere...somewhere..."

Sasuke took out his own key and handed it to the goblin. "I would like to get my things, too" He said in perfect English. (:p Sasuke has perfect English!)

After a few minutes, Hagrid had found Harry's key and handed it to the goblin, too. Then he took out something else.

"Business, from Dumbledore..." He whispered to the goblin.

The goblin nodded and got another goblin to lead them in to the tunnel. The trio got into the cart and took off. When they arrived, Hagrid looked sick, Harry was shaking and Sasuke was used to going fast, so he didn't feel a thing. The goblin climbed out and took the lamp.

"Key please?" It(Don't really know if it's female or male...) asked. Hagrid took the lamp and gave it the key. The goblin turned the key and the door opened to reveal stacks of gold, silver and copper coins. Harry stared in awe and Hagrid chuckle.

"Thought yer parents didn't leave anything for ya?" Hagrid said.

Harry took a hand full of coins and shoved them into his pocket. Then they went to Sasuke and his teams' vault. It had more coins then Harry's vault. Sasuke got a bag from his pocket and filled it up, hoping it would be enough for his team. Then they went to Hagrid's vault, but all it was, was a tiny bag.

* * *

Kyuubi had finally found the stupid place they've been looking for. They had been looking for well over two hours. He growled and almost, _almost_ kicked the door... Sakura sweat dropped and laughed nervously as all eyes were turned to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stormed out the back door and growled at the wall. Naruto followed the angry fox demon, while Sakura nervously followed them.

"Um, now what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"_**YOU THINK I KNOW?!" **_Kyuubi yelled at him.

Naruto backed away, terror in his eyes. "...no?" He said in a tiny voice.

Sakura went over to the wall "It has Chakra around it..." she examined it more closely and touched the bricks with a higher Chakra level.

She stepped back as the wall began to open up.

"Wow! Sakura-chan is so smart!" Naruto complimented.

Kyuubi just growled and stalked off to the busy street, earning a lot of stares. Naruto followed closely behind and asked all sorts of questions. Kyuubi had ignored them all...

Sakura chuckled and began to enjoy herself _'Maybe Kyuubi's not so bad after all...'_

* * *

Okay...that was the longest chapter I've made... Um, If any of you have an idea to how I would make Kyuubi headmaster...Tell me! I have no idea how I would do it!

_**Disclaimer: I own nuttin'...except Kyuubi...Fine! I don't! Don't kill me!**_

_**People, the review button is there...PUSH IT!!**_


	4. Shopping in London

1.Wheee! I got reviews! -Dances around happily- I loves you all! So I'll give you an update!YAY!

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 4: Shopping in London**

Kyuubi's team, which consisted of: Kyuubi, dah! Sakura, and Naruto, had been walking for a least an hour, and still have no idea what they were supposed to do. Kyuubi was in a bad mood...a really bad one. He growled for the hundredth time today, and kept having stares directed to him. But he ignored those, who cares about humans staring at you anyway? He was so frustrated, he wanted to just scream out loud!

On the other hand...Naruto was bobbing along happily, without a care in the world, even though Sakura had hit him, oh, about...10 times!

* * *

Sasuke was looking for his teammates, but had no luck... He had been following Hagrid and Harry, getting his supplies along the way. He had gotten his cloak, books, and robe now. He looked around, hoping to see _someone_ he knew. Oh, how he missed his little foxy...

Then, suddenly, Sasuke swore he saw blond and pink hair, walking with someone that had red hair. No mistaking the pink hair person was Sakura... Then, could the blond really be Naruto? He ran to the spot, with Hagrid and Harry hurrying after him.

"Ey! Where ya goin'?" Hagrid shouted after him.

Sasuke stopped as he lost sight of the blond hair. He looked around, spotted it, and dashed off again. Hagrid did his best to keep up.

"USURATONKACHI!!" Sasuke yelled out Naruto's nickname.

The blond hair stopped and turned, walking towards him. The pink one also turned and followed. The red one stopped, and slowly followed.

Sasuke smirked, panting for air. Harry and Hagrid had caught up with him. Then the face of Naruto, redden in anger, had appeared out of the crowd of people. Naruto made his way to Sasuke and narrowed his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me. TEME?!" Naruto half shouted.

"Hn, dobe...nice english..." Sasuke smirked. "I didn't know you had the brains to learn it..."

"Ohhhhh, you are soooooo dead!" Naruto launched at the Uchiha, but Sasuke dodged with ease, making Naruto land on the ground.

"Dobe..." Sasuke smirked at the blond.

Harry and Hagrid stared at the couple who had attract some stares. Then, Sakura made her way there.

"Oh my GOD!! Sasuke-kun! We finally found you!" She cried out happily.

Harry blinked, not able to understand a word the pink haired girl said. Hagrid was as confused as the brunette was.

"Yeah, I thought we'd be able to find the duck hair of yours real fast!" Naruto smirked at his comment.

Sasuke glared at the blond "You should _not_ have said that..." His voice was dangerously low.

Hagrid had enough! "Ey! Who are ya guys?" He asked.

Sakura turned to look at Hagrid "Oh! I'm Haruno Sakura or Sakura Haruno in English... The blond is Uzamaki Naruto, and I guess you know who he is..." She pointed at Sasuke, who was currently in a glaring contest with Naruto.

"He never told us his name..." Harry answered.

"Oh? Well, ask him, but it's best if you tell him yours first, he's very old fashioned." Sakura gave them a warm smile.

Naruto broke away from the staring contest to ask a question "Hey! Where's Kyuubi?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Isn't he _inside_ of you?"

Naruto laughed nervously "um...long story..."

Harry went over to Sasuke "Um...I didn't really told you my name...I'm Harry Potter and that is Hagrid...What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke said a short reply.

Just then, Kyuubi appeared and he growled at...well, everyone.

"Damn, stupid humans..." He said angrily.(Kyuubi's saying will not be bolded anymore... It won't let me underline it if it's bolded. So not fair...T.T)

Sasuke turned to Naruto "Explain."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with pleading eyes and mentally saying '_Kyuubi! Help! I don't wanna explain it! You do it!' _Kyuubi seemed to heard him, because he turned to the Uchiha and began explaining...in Japanese of course.

While Kyuubi was explaining to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura made some casual conversation to Harry and Hagrid. They also asked some question to get some information about this place. They found out about the magic and how to use it.

When Kyuubi was done they set off again, but this time to get wands. When they got there Harry got his wand first and the others got theirs, too. Yes, even Kyuubi. Harry, Hagrid, and Sasuke had to go back to the book store and every other place they had already visited.

When they were finally done, they made they're way to the train station. Hagrid gave them their tickets and left, saying something about 'Hogwarts business.'

Kyuubi's group, which now have add two new members, had a hard time finding the train. Maybe it was because...there's NO SUCH THING AS PLATFORM 9 3/4!! Kyuubi was going into his bad mood again...

Then Harry heard someone say '9 3/4' and followed the sound. He called the others and asked the red hair lady about it. She smiled at them and told them what to do. They went in and took a seat, Sakura and Kyuubi had the most stares from people. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kyuubi sat together. Harry went off to sit by a boy who was with the women. After a long silence, a cart came and handed them some food.

Another long silence...

"Um...You guys wanna do something?" Sakura asked, breaking the quietness.

"Yeah! Let's play truth or dare!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"No." Kyuubi and Sasuke said at the same time.

Naruto's face fell. "Okay..."

After that no one said a word...

* * *

**wheee! It was kinda short! I'm sorry... I couldn't think of anything! Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin'...-Sob-**

**Read and review! I'll update sooner if you do! **


	5. The School For Wizards

1.Holy crap...I've been so out of it these days...I'm very, very sorry for the late, late update! Please forgive me...I just kinda lost inspiration for this...v.v Reviews will keep me happy though! Please do review!

* * *

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 5: The School for Wizards**

The train ride was very uneventful. Well, for Sakura and Kyuubi at least. Naruto had fallen asleep on Sasuke's lap and inside Sasuke's head, he was dancing... The blond shuffled and his head was between Sasuke's leg now. He moaned a little and started snoring cutely.

Sasuke was panicking inside of his head. He wanted to jump the kitsune so badly now and the growing bulge between his legs was _not_ helping. He tried to keep a emotionless face, but somehow Kyuubi seemed to know what was going on. Kyuubi had smirked knowingly at Sasuke. Damn demons, and their stupid knowing ways! That stupid fox...

At least Sakura didn't know what was going on... Sasuke was glad about that. But the looks Kyuubi had been giving him was not comfortable, at all!

Just then, a girl with long brown hair appeared and smiled "Um, we're almost there, so get ready."(A/N They are speaking Japanese...I'm just too lazy to underline it...:p)

Sakura smiled back "Thank you!" She went out to change into the school's uniform.

Kyuubi smirked when Naruto, Sasuke, and him were alone. "So? Having fun, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke glared at the fox "Shut it..."

"I can't...Not when you're just screaming out to jump Naru-chan..."

"Naru-_chan_?"

Kyuubi's smirked grew wider "Yes, Naru-_chan_. What about it?"

Sasuke stared, shock "Why would you call him _that_?"

Kyuubi scoffed "Uchiha, You're just jealous! I've been with him since he was just a kit, why _wouldn't_ I call him that? He's practically a son to me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "But, you made him go out of control..."

Kyuubi looked at the ground "Actually, that wasn't me... It was you, Uchiha..."

"M-me?"

"Yes, when you left, he was heartbroken. And when he saw you again, he just...I don't know, fell into rage. I tried to keep him calm, but he wouldn't listen... All he thought about at the time was to take out his frustration on _you_"

Sasuke stared at him, then at Naruto '_I cause him this much pain?'_

"Yes, you did..**.**" Kyuubi smirked at the shocked face of Sasuke.

"Wait, you can read minds?!"

"Yeah, you should know that by now..."

"Well, QUIT IT!!"

"Nah... That, I won't do... I know Naruto more than you know. I knew his favorite things, surprisingly, it's not ramen. I know his feelings, especially, his feelings for you... he lo-" Kyuubi was interrupted when Sakura came back, fully changed.

"Hm? You guys haven't change yet?" She asked.

Kyuubi smirked "Sorry, we gotsidetracked.._._"

Sasuke glared at the demon, while Sakura looked confused. "Um, what do you mean?"

"It's _nothing_" Sasuke said quickly. He gently put Naruto's head on the seat, got up, and opened the door. "I'm going to go change...don't try to do _anything_, Kyuubi..." With that, he walked out the door.

Kyuubi laughed silently to himself. Sakura raised an eyebrow, she was determined to find out what had happen while she was away.

"So...um, what did you and Sasuke-kun talked about?" She said casually.

"Nothing, girl." Kyuubi snarled at her. (I don't hate Sakura...She's just annoying sometimes!)

Sakura jumped back "o-oh... okay..." Sakura gulped, maybe it wasn't a good time to talk...

Across from Kyuubi, Naruto started to stir. He blinked sleepily, and looked at Sakura and Kyuubi.

"Huh? Kyuu-chan? Sakura-chan?" He said in a cute voice.

Sakura froze, did he just called Kyuubi 'Kyuu-chan'? She looked back at him "Um, you're finally awake Naruto?"

Naruto yawned "Hehe, How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours" Sakura smiled.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and Sakura, he noticed the tension between them. What had happen?

"Hm... Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"He went to go change...maybe you should, too. We're almost there after all!" Sakura said to him.

"Oh! Okay! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" He went out, but soon remembered he forgotten his clothes. He went back to get his uniform, then dashed back out again.

Kyuubi looked out the window, bored. He didn't have to change since he wasn't a student. It felt good to be out. Sure he wanted to go on a rampage right now... but Naruto probably wouldn't like that. He didn't want to upset his little kit after all. He's been looking after him since he gave up trying to get out. It was surprising how happy he was. Well, then again, he always wanted a son. Kyuubi smiled, then it quickly turned into a smirk. Demons don't smile, period.

Sasuke soon came back, and kinda panicked when Naruto wasn't there, it was in his mind, of course! But, Sakura quickly explained to him where Naruto went.

It was quickly getting dark, but Naruto still wasn't back yet. Sasuke was getting worried, never mind, Uchihas don't get worried. Kyuubi just smirked, of course he knew where Naruto went. Sakura, however, was panicking.

"He's not back yet!" She said for the hundredth time.

"Relax..." Kyuubi said.

"How?!" She said. "That's _it_! I'm going to look for him!" She walked out, but Sasuke's hand stopped her.

"I'm coming, too" he said. "...It's..um, not safe for a girl to go out alone..." he quickly said when he saw Sakura's shocked expression. Sakura raised an eyebrow '_Is Sasuke-kun finally noticing me!?' _She thought giddily.

She walked out the door with Sasuke following her. She stole little glances at the raven.

After about an hour of searching, a loud voice broke the silence of the train.

"EHHHH?! WHAT?!" The voice sounded a lot like Naruto...

Sakura and Sasuke ran towards the sound of the voice and opened to compartment door. Naruto looked back at them and smiled.

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Dobe..." Sasuke started.

"Hm?"

"YOU USURATONKACHI!!" He roared out, panting. He had a worried, but still angry look in his eyes.

Naruto blinked "Sorry, Sasuke..." He looked away.

Sakura chuckled "Naruto, you shouldn't disappear for hours..."

"But, I met some friends!" Naruto said cheerfully.

He turned to the people who had a curious look. "I found Harry, and the red head is Ron! And the girl is Hermonie!"

"Oh! Hello again, Harry!" Sakura smiled "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Ron, Hermonie!"

Hermonie smiled "You too!"

"Hn..." Sasuke said and began to drag Naruto out the door.

"Um, I guess this is good bye, Ron, Harry, Hermonie!" Naruto shouted before He disappeared into the hall way.

Sakura laughed "Bye!" She raced after the two ninjas.

The train ride had ended soon, and the three stared at the huge castle. Naruto had a look of amazement on his face. Sakura's mouth was hanging open. Sasuke, well being Sasuke, he showed no emotion and Kyuubi looked bored.

"Alright first years, follow meh!" Hagrid shouted. He led them to the boats, got on, and began rowing towards the castle.

* * *

Reviews! Sakirashi needs reviews!! Please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, nothing at all!**

**Reviews and I might update more often! Thank you all!**


	6. The Sorting Begins

1. Before we start, I have questions I wanna answer(I was out of it last time so...Sorry!)and even voting for you guys!And I might not update much for now...since I lost the Harry Potter book. DX

To yaaaaaaayme: I like your idea in making Kyuubi teacher, so that's why I'm gonna make a poll! Thanks for the idea! And if Kyuubi does get voted to be headmaster, he'll probably be made _temporary_ headmaster, get what I mean?

To Sara: Yes, they do seem a little OOC don't they? Hehe! I just imagine them this way... And no, Kyuubi's not going to be with Sakura. I'm not telling who he's gonna be paired with yet!

To GaaraHinaSasu4evr: I don't know if 'they' are going to do something stupid yet. XD

To mochiusagi: Yes, it's going to be like the first book! ;)

To skyinthenightslove: You have a lot of questions... okay, here goes! 1) No, Naruto won't be mistaken... 2) You guys are going to decide that! 3) Kakashi might not show up 4) I want him to, maybe I can somehow fit him in the story! XD I love Sai, he awesome 5) Nah, Kyuubi won't.

And, of course, thanks to all those who reviewed!

* * *

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 9: The Sorting Begins**

Naruto stared at the huge castle in awe as they got closer. Sakura looked at him weirdly and Sasuke stared down at the water, liking how clear it was. Kyuubi...well...he looked really, really bored.

When they arrived, Hagrid lead them to the castle then handed them over to some professor named McGonagall. She lead them up the stairs and told them to wait here. The 'second old hag', as Naruto called her in his head, went through the big doors. After a few minutes of waiting, the professor motioned them to come in.

The confused first years went through the 20 feet tall doors. They gasped at the sight. The tables were almost full, packed in with 2nd years to 7th years. The group nervously shifted their feet. Then, the _hat_ started singing. Naruto almost screamed in horror, Sasuke's body twitched a little, and Sakura jumped a mile high. Kyuubi didn't even seem fazed... He was standing there, the only one without a robe, looking at his nails.

Dumbledore said his greetings and turned to the McGonagall and the students. The transfiguration teacher nodded and turned to the students.

"When I call your name, you will come up and put the sorting hat on your head. It will tell you which house you are put in." She said. "First one, Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura gulped, it had to be her for the first one. She nervously made her way to the stool, fidgeting with her fingers. She felt the stares on her, mostly concentrated on her hair. '_Hell yeah, I have pink hair, What chu gonna do about it?!'_ Inner Sakura said. The kunoichi put the hat on her head and sat on the stool.

'_Hmmm... smart, but brave...which one to put you in. Ravenclaw or Griffindor?' _The hat mused.

Sakura shut her eyes, wanting the hat to choose faster.

'_Alright then...'_ "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled at last, relieving Sakura. The pink haired ninja jumped from the stool and raced down to the Ravenclaw table in a high speed. By now, Kyuubi was staring at the floor very intensely, the poor bug would've been fired.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Pale skin, and blond hair. Looking like a mixture of Naruto and Sasuke, the boy put the hat on his head. Instantly the hat exclaimed "SLYTHERIN!"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry put the hat on, after several minutes, the hat finally shouted "GRIFFINDOR!"

Kyuubi went back to looking at his nails.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Professor McGonagall said, having a little trouble with his name. Squeals were heard as Sasuke came up on stage. He put the hat on quickly and sat down.

'_Hmmm...where should we put you?'_ The hat wondered.

'_Get it over with.'_ Sasuke thought...er, countered back.

'_Ouch, aren't you an ice prince?'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_Hmmmm...let's see...'_

'_...'_

'_...'_

'_Are you done yet?'_

'_...'_

'_...'_

'_You want me to rip you to shreds?'_

'_...'_

'_I'm gonna do it...'_

'_No, don't!'_

'_Then hurry your leather up!'_

'_Leather up?'_

'_Just decide already!!'_

'_Fine, fine...'_

'_...'_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said at last. Sasuke grunted and sat down with his house. Sasuke glared at the girls who tried to come near him. His death glare was his only weapon against these girls, so he had to be careful.

"Naruto Uzamaki!" The blond grinned as he practically skipped to the chair. He barely put the hat on, when it shouted "GRIFFINDOR!" Naruto almost, _almost_ shriek at the outburst from the hat. He hopped down the stool and ran to get a seat, smiling all the while.

After a few more students were called, the feast began. Sakura got a lot of stares because of her pink hair. She grumbled about it, telling them it was her natural color, but no one believed her. She stared down at her food. What kind of food are these? The kunoichi grabbed something and started eating, surprised it was actually kinda good. It wasn't as good as the things back home, but it wasn't bad either.

Naruto was talking to just about everyone, the blond had something that attracted everyone to him. His laughter was carried around the room, even to the Slytherin table. He happily tried every food his tan hands could get hold of and sometimes choking from having too much in his mouth. Ron would come to his rescue, patting his back rather harshly. Then, Hermione would shove Ron off the blond, and show him how to do it without breaking someone's back. Harry stayed silent, even though Naruto had tried to get him to talk. He soon gave up, and went on happily eating the food and choking.

Sasuke was annoyed. When I said annoyed, I meant, SUPER PISSED OFF. He was so pissed at the girls that were trying to get his phone number, he would've sliced them all with Chidori. But, Uchihas have more self-control then that. So, using his only weapon that worked for now, he glared his I'm-so-pissed-off-right-now-you-shouldn't-even-be-_near_-me threat glare. It always worked, but not much this time. He was so busy with the girls, he didn't even have time to eat. Poor, poor Sasuke...

At the table of the teachers, Dumbledore was talking to Kyuubi...

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"...Kyuubi..." Kyuubi rose an elegant eyebrow.

"I don't remember sending anyone with your name anything..."

"Long story short, I came out of Naruto." Was the blunt reply.

"What do you mean by that?"

"...It's the short story, take it or leave it."

"You seem kind of powerful..."

Kyuubi coughed "What do you mean by 'seem'?"

"Are you?"

"...yeah...I guess."

"Well, what should we do with you?"

Kyuubi shrugged and stared at the same bug that he was frying with his eyes earlier.

* * *

Votin' time! Okay here are the options:

1) Kyuubi as temporary headmaster, only headmaster if Dumbledore isn't here, kinda like a sub.

2) Kyuubi as one of the teachers, I'll make a subject up for him to teach.

3) Kyuubi as a guardian or something. He patrols around the school and annoys Naruto. XD

4) Kyuubi as a normal student... though I don't think he'll fit in...

Well, vote in your reviews please, and you can only vote once!

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin'...Isn't that sad?**

**Read and Review please! I might actually update faster, but I still need to find my book!**


	7. The Ghosts and Teachers of Hogwarts

...I realized I put "9" instead of "6" for the last chapter...XD Sorry! I must be out of my mind...Oh, And I found my book! Turns out, my little sister stole it...evil sisters...

Here are the votes! Hehe!

1) Kyuubi as a temporary headmaster: 2

2) Kyuubi as a teacher: 10

3) Kyuubi as a guardian: 8

4) Kyuubi as a student: 1

Well, number two won! A teacher it is! Some of you said I should do all three of them, but I'm not a very good writer, so I don't want to attempt that yet, sorry! This was quite short...

* * *

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 7: The Ghosts and Teachers of Hogwarts**

"That does look good." A ghost said to Naruto as the blond continued stuffing his face.

Naruto would've screamed right at the ghosts face if it weren't for the food in his mouth. Now, the blond never, ever believed in ghosts. Nope, never! But, when one's staring at you in the face...now, that's a different matter. Who wouldn't believe in ghosts then?

Beside him, Harry spoke for the first time, "Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten for four hundred years," The ghost said sadly. "I don't need to, but I miss it all the same. Have I introduce myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. I'm the resident ghost of the Gryffindor(I spelled it wrong last chapter! But I have the book now!! XD) Tower."

"You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron shouted in Naruto's ears, making said blond wince.

"I would prefer you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-"

"_Nearly_ headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" Seamus Finnigan interrupted Nick.

"Like _this_," Nearly Headless Nick pulled on his ear and his whole head came off, only hanging by a thread.

That was it, Naruto had lost it. He screamed like a girl, but most of the sound was blocked by food, so it came out like a grunt. Later, the blond would thank the food. There were stunned looks everywhere, but Naruto won out of everyone.

"So, new Gryffindors! I hope we win the house championship this year. Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have go the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable––he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Naruto looked over at the Slytherin table. They all want to see the Bloody Baron, but Naruto got another objective. He wanted to catch a glimpse of Sasuke.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus asked.

"I never asked, and I'm not planning to" Nick replied.

Suddenly the food disappeared and desserts replaced them. Some how, a conversation about families started.

"I'm half-half" Seamus said, "Dad a muggle, Mom's a witch. She didn't tell him until later, a bit of a bad shock for him."

"What about you, Naruto?" Ron asked.

"Well, I never knew my parents." Naruto shrugged.

"I don't either..." Harry said

"Hmm..." Naruto smiled.

Harry smiled back a little, and looked towards the teacher's table. Hagrid was drinking, and Dumbledore was talking with that person he saw earlier. What was his name?

Harry nudged Naruto, "What was that guy's name?"

Naruto turned to look at who Harry was looking at, "Oh! You mean Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Harry's eyes moved to professor Quirrell. He was talking with another professor. Then the other professor looked Harry in the eye and a sharp pain shot across Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry whispered out.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Naruto examined him.

"Nothing..."

Harry suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Who's that teacher talking to the teacher with the weird turban?" Harry asked Percy, who was talking with Hermione.

"The one with the weird turban is Professor Quirrell, and oh! No wonder he looks so nervous. He's talking to Professor Snape. He teaches potions, but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job, which is Defense Against the Dark Arts" Percy explained.

Finally dessert was over and Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of out older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes gazed over to the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Dumbledore motioned to Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Naruto gulped. Okay, stay out of...where ever that place is!

"He's not serious?" Harry asked Percy.

"Must be," Percy said back "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song...Oh! I almost forgot! Let me introduce you to your new teacher, Kyuubi. He will be teaching a subject that would have nothing to do with magic. He will be teaching you a sort of defense you can use if you ever lose your wand." He pointed to Kyuubi. Naruto bumped his head on the table repeatedly.

"Naruto, your going to hurt yourself..." Ron warned.

"I wanna die..." Naruto told Ron as he continued hitting his head.

Somewhere on the Slytherin table, Sasuke was doing the same.

"And now, let's start the song!" Dumbledore said with a flick of his wand. "Pick a favorite tune and off we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees.  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone laughed when the song was over. It sound like a mixed of every song that was made.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The new Gryffindors followed Percy through the chattering crowds. They went out the Great Halls and up marble stairs. Naruto sighed in content, living here wasn't so bad... Harry dragged his feet, wondering how much farther they had to go.

Suddenly, walking sticks were floating in midair ahead of them.

"Peeves, he's a poltergeist." Percy said. Then he raised his head, "Peeves, show yourself." A loud rude sound was the only answer. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" A pop was heard and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared.

"Oooooooh!" He said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!" The ghost swooped at them and they all ducked.

"Go away Peeves! Of the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barked.

The little man stuck his tongue out and vanished.

"You might want to watch out for Peeves." Percy said as they began walking again.

At last they reach the end of the corridor. There hung a portrait of a very fat women in pink.

"Password?" The pink lady said.

"Caput Draconis" Answered Percy, making the picture swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. The first years scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Percy told the girls where their dormitory was. Then, he lead the boys to their own dorm. Naruto changed into his pajamas and thumped on his bed, falling asleep immediately. Ron and Harry raised an eyebrow at that. They shared a look and laughed at the blond. They changed and fall asleep on their bed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me...**

**Reviews please! :D**


	8. Late for Class

Whee! Another update! Yays for you guys! Okay! Oh and the classes are way out of order...I don't want to make them in order! XP

To Calamus: Because I couldn't think of anything? O.o I'm sorry! Don't be mad!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! :D

* * *

_**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 8: Late for Class**_

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, thinking about this 'mission' of theirs. Seriously what is that Hokage thinking? Sending them to this weird school. Nothing's even happening. He groaned and shifted in his bed. '_better get some sleep..._' he thought and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning was quite interesting. Lots of whispers about Harry. Some more about the new teacher. And some on Sasuke's hotness. But the most was on...Sakura's hair. Which relived Sasuke some stress, but not by much.

Sasuke had at least 60 girls asked him out in _one_ day... which was just sad. He had refused them all, and said he was already dating someone. That was a lie...but, who cares? He was probably going to be late for class, and it was potions. He heard the teacher was good to students in the Slytherin house, so he wasn't _that_ worried. But, Uchihas shouldn't be late all the same. So the raven picked up his pace and rushed in to class at the last second. He looked around, looks like Slytherin was having this class with Gryffindor. Hoping to catch a sight of the blond dobe, Sasuke scanned the whole class room. To his disappointment, Naruto wasn't here.

* * *

"Hurry!"

"Oww! Wait up you guys!" Ron said when he tripped over his feet.

"Ron, catch up with us!" Harry looked back, trying to catch up to Naruto.

"ALMOST THERE!!" Naruto shouted as he got closer to the dungeon doors of his potions class.

SLAM!

Sasuke smirked, fully knowing who it was. His guess was correct, there stood Naruto panting at the entrance. Snape coughed loudly and turned to the blond.

"I'm glad you made it, Mr. Uzamaki. 10 points from Gryffindor." He said in a cold voice.

"Heheh? I...eh, got lost on the road of life?" Naruto laughed nervously, using one of Kakashi's famous excuse. The whole class snickered at the blond as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"-Ahem- Would you please tak-" Snape was interrupted when two more people rushed in. There stood the famous Harry Potter and the not so famous, Ronald Weasley.

"Thank you for interrupting this important class, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. 10 points each from Gryffindor." The potions teacher turned his cold gaze at the two boys. The boys gulped, not knowing what to do.

"Take a seat now." Snape said.

Naruto scanned the area and brighten when he saw Sasuke. He made his way to the Uchiha and took a seat by him. Harry followed the blond, although, Ron looked hesitant.

"Dobe, 'Got lost on the road of life?' Wasn't that Kakashi's line?" Sasuke whispered, smirking at him.

"I was panicking!" Naruto shot back, whispering, too.

"Sure you were..."

Naruto just glared and turned his attention to the front of the room. Ron didn't seem to like the Uchiha and Harry couldn't figure out why. Maybe it's got something to do with him being in the Slytherin house? The brunette just shrugged it off and listened to Snape teach the lesson.

* * *

"Gah, that was horrible!" Naruto whined to Sasuke when the class was over and they were making their way to Transfiguration.

"Get used to it..." Sasuke replied, not even looking at the blond. Naruto shot him a glare and pouted. Sasuke had to admit, the blond looked simply adorable like that.

Ron was following the two ninjas, but he looked like he was sulking. Honestly, Sasuke had no idea why. Did he not like Naruto? Or was it him?

"Ron, what's wrong with you? You've been in a bad mood ever since we entered Snape's class." Harry asked worriedly.

"It's nothing..." Ron said as he shot a glare at the Uchiha.

"Do you not like Sasuke?" Naruto laughed, as Sasuke shot him a glare.

"No, I don't" Ron replied.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're in _Slytherin_." Ron hissed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Gryffindor doesn't like Slytherin, obviously..." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Yes, that's exactly why." Ron glared at Sasuke.

"That's...the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Naruto shot at Ron.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor has always hated each other." Ron glared.

Naruto shrugged as they arrived to their class. Sasuke took a seat in the back and Naruto followed faithfully. Ron however, didn't want to seat with the Uchiha, so he dragged Harry to sit in the front. Other students began to arrived. Hermione saw Harry and Ron and she took a seat by them. Then, the silence almost scared Naruto, he had no idea what was going on. That is...until Sasuke pointed at the door and Naruto brighten, waving his arms enthusiastically.

There stood the famous pink hair ninja, known as Sakura. By the look of her face, she was irritated. She slammed her book by Sasuke and took a seat. Glares were coming forth from her. They were directed to anyone who dared to stare at her hair. She had enough of those stares in the hall ways. Why get more in a class? Naruto started to inch away from the kunoichi. He had a look of pure fright. Sakura turned to him and glared. Point taken. The blond made a mental note to not say a word to Sakura today.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at the front of the room. Naruto closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't see Sasuke's head being punched through the wall. But then again, this _was_ Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't hurt him, would she?

"Them." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura's answer.

"Them?"

"Yes, them."

"By them, you mean...?"

"Them."

"Okay..." Now Sasuke was starting to inch away from Sakura and towards Naruto. "Then, why do you look tired?"

"I stayed up _all_ night reading the books and memorizing them."

"I see..." Sasuke inched away a bit more. Now, Naruto wanted to say 'nerd...' but, he knew how Sakura would respond. He didn't want broken bones on the first day of school.

"Alright class" Professor McGonagall said as she enter the class room. "This is a very difficult class, it is also very dangerous. I advise you to be careful."

With a flick of her wand, she turned her desk into a pig and back. "We will start with changing small things first." The professor grabbed a box of matches and hand one to each student. "Now, change the match into a needle, please."

Only three people pasted the little test in class. They were the pink hair kunoichi, Sakura, the number one unpredictable ninja, Naruto and the stoic Uchiha, Sasuke. Well, they _kinda_ cheated. Apparently Henge was a very useful skill...

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked when they successfully changed the match into a needle on their _first_ try.

"Years of practice?" Naruto said, unsure.

"We're ninjas." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Ninjas?" Hermione was confused, "there's no such things as _ninjas_..."

"HEY! There are!" Naruto yelled out, making everyone in the class turned to him, "I'll prove it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" Sakura suddenly shout out, knowing that Naruto was going to use _that_ jutsu. The...girl one... I'm sure you all know about _that_ jutsu.

Naruto gulped "Hai!" He didn't want to have his head cut of like Nearly Headless Nick.

"What's this all about?" McGonagall interrupted their little conversion.

"Ninjas." Sasuke said, staring at his needle/match.

"And how, may I ask, did you come to this subject about...ninjas."

"Hermione."

The professor briefly wondered if the Uchiha only talked in one word sentences. But! That doesn't matter right now! "Mrs. Granger, what did you do to get on a subject like this?"

"Well, they successfully transformed their matches into a perfect needle with one try. And when I asked them how, they said they were ninjas." Hermione said.

"We _are_ ninjas." Sasuke said back as the whole class started staring at their group.

"There's no such things as ninjas!" Hermione bursted out, frustrated.

"Now, Granger, let them explain. Why are you ninjas?" McGonagall turned to Sasuke.

"We just _are_..." Sasuke was getting irritated.

"That isn't an answer, Uchiha."

"How _else _am I suppose to explain it?"

"Alright." The professor walked back to the front of the room. "Everyone, back to work!"

* * *

"Okay, that class wasn't so bad..." Naruto chirped out. Harry and Ron were no longer with them. Sakura had different classes, so she left them. Ron had dragged Harry somewhere else and ignored the pair. Hermione was mad at them too, so she followed Ron. But, Harry looked confused. He actually wanted to follow Naruto, they were much more interesting. And besides, they were having the most of the same classes, why not just stick together?

"..."

"Um, Sasuke?"

"...no..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto waved his hands in front of the raven.

"..."

"SASUKE!!" Naruto was now officially panicking.

"...You've...got...to be...kidding..."

"SASUKE!! DON'T DIE ON ME!! SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed, attracting many a stare.

"...Let's skip the next class."

"Wha?" Did _the_ Uchiha Sasuke said he wanted to skip his next class? Impossible!

"I said, let's skip the next class." Sasuke almost rolled his eyes.

"W-why?" Naruto felt a little uneasy.

"Look at your schedule" Sasuke pointed to the paper in Naruto's hands.

The blond took a look at their next class, and he wanted to kill himself. Their next class was the horrible class that neither of them wanted to attend. It was...

'Defense Without Wands' with...

_Kyuubi!!_

* * *

I don't know if Henge can transform other things...but let's say the technique does!

Oh no! What happens next?! Is Kyuu-chan going to torture them?! NOOOOO!! And who are the 'Thems'?!

**Disclaimer: I want to own Itachi...but sadly, I don't...WHY CAN'T I HAVE ITACHI?!**

**Reviews will be much appreciated.**


	9. The Dreaded Class

MUHAHAHAHA!! I'm Back! Don't you all fear me?!...Sorry...I'm hyper. T.T Like...really, really hyper right now. So... yeah... let's go on with the story now!! There's a lime scene in this chapter, so if you might want to skip it if you're not old enough!! And I changed the rating to M rated!! So yeah!!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! :D

* * *

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 9: The Dreaded Class**

The silence, oh how the dreaded silence dragged on. Even though the halls were packed with chattering students, Naruto could only hear silence. Now, Sasuke was getting worried. Really worried.

"Um, we don't _have_ to skip the class, you know..." Sasuke said a little worried at the blond's silence.

"..."

"Oh, now you're the one ignoring me." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke dragged an unresponsive blond to the bathroom.

"We're skipping it..." Naruto finally said.

"And what are we going to do to past the time?" The raven said in a very husky tone, making Naruto jump.

"H-huh?" Noticing they were in an empty bathroom, the blond gulped.

"What are we going to do to past the time..." Naruto felt Sasuke's breath on his neck, sending shivers up his body.

"I-I d-don't know..." He cursed his shuddering. Then, he felt Sasuke's arms snaked their way around his hips. Naruto gulped, he...

Wanted this so badly. Hey, it was a very new feeling for the blond...

"Sasuke...Kiss me..." That line surprised Sasuke a lot. But, he wasn't going to complain. Slowly, but surely, the Uchihas lips came closer to the blonds, until they were hovering right by each other. Their breath mingled and Sasuke moved forward, pushing his lips into Naruto's soft ones.

–_**Warningz!! Lime scene!! If you don't want to read it, it's not that important!!**– _

Naruto was in heaven, he never felt like this before. The Uchiha was so...delicious. He was addicting, so very addicting. And Naruto wanted more. You just can't get enough of Sasuke's taste. It was just so...

Oh, god. Naruto couldn't stop himself from moaning into the kiss. He felt Sasuke smirk and a tongue wiped across his lips, asking for entrance. Naruto hesitated, but he let Sasuke's tongue in to explore the small cavern. The raven teased his tongue, wrapping and sucking making Naruto moan. He gasped when Sasuke's leg suddenly rubbed against his erection.

"God, Sasuke..." Naruto moaned out loud, rubbing his cock against the Uchiha's leg. Sasuke wanted the blond so much. He put down his leg and heard Naruto whimper in protest. Sasuke just smirked and started to rubbed their body together, causing luscious friction. Naruto couldn't hold down the loud moan that came from his throat. Sasuke was just so good at this...

"Naruto..." Sasuke started leaving butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck. His breath ghosted over the smooth tan skin and he heard Naruto's breath hitch. Then, he licked. Gods, Naruto tasted so damn good.

"Sasuke, ahhhh! Shouldn't we...ohhh get a stall...?" So, Sasuke pushed them towards one of the stalls, never breaking contact with the blond's neck. He slammed the door closed and clicked the lock. Then he continued to abuse the blond's neck. Naruto moaned and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke continued to attack his neck, loving the little sounds Naruto produce. The blonds hands slipped from his shoulders and began to roam all over Sasuke's torso.

"Off." Sasuke whispered on his neck, tugging at Naruto's shirt.

The blond didn't hesitant and took of the article of clothing with one smooth motion. And Sasuke began to lick lower. He stopped at one of Naruto's nipples and ghosted his breath over it, sending jolts of pleasure throughout the blond's body. Then, he began to tease the pink bud, licking, sucking, and biting, until it was hard. He moved to the other one, making Naruto mewl in response. After he was done with the nipples, he began tracing Naruto's chest with his tongue, mapping out every corner.

"Why..." Naruto began, but was stopped by him moaning. "W-why...ahhh! Won't you...gods, Sasuke...t-take off your...mmmmm...shirt...nyah...t-too?"

"We're not going that far...at least not in a bathroom...maa..." Sasuke sucked on Naruto's belly button.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke started tracing his seal. The seal was barely there, but you can still see it if you squint. Or at least Sasuke's eyes can. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair, encouraging him to go farther.

_-**End of Lime scene!!**-_

BAM!!

Sasuke looked around, locating the sound. Next to him, Naruto hastily put his shirt back on.

"You're on to something." A voice said.

"I-I don't k-know what y-you're t-talking ab-bout, Prof-fesssor S-Snape..." Another said.

'_Snape?'_ Sasuke thought, he looked at Naruto. The blond was thinking the same thing. They put their ears to work, concentrating their chakra on the sound.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Snape snarled.

"W-What?"

"Professor Quirrell, You know what I'm talking about, so admit it." Snape growled.

"I-I have no idea w-what you're t-talking about..." Quirrell retaliated.

Naruto's hand moved a little and coincidently unlocked the stall's door, causing both him and Sasuke to land hard on the ground.

"Oww..." Naruto rubbed his abused head.

"What are you two doing out of class?!" Snape snarled at the ninjas.

"Skipping." Blunt. Short. To the point.

"Get to class now!! And 50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Snape growled.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and raced out the door. He stopped half way down the hall and looked at Sasuke.

"We are so dead..." Concern was swept across the blond's face.

"Hn."

"You really don't care, do you? I thought 'Uchihas weren't supposed to do this type of stuff'?" Naruto laughed.

"Hn, let's get to class..." Sasuke took the blond's hand and lead them. Naruto could feel a blush coming up and looked down, following Sasuke quietly.

* * *

"Hermione...Shut up! If I say there are ninjas in this world, then there are ninjas in this world!! I really don't feel like arguing with little girls right now!" Kyuubi sighed in frustration.

"I am _not_ a little girl!" The brunette shot back, pouting.

"Hey, Kyuubi..." Naruto came in through the door with a tired look on his face.

"You're late..." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." Next came the Uchiha.

"You're late, too..." Kyuubi's other eyebrow shot up.

"Sorry..." Naruto sat down by Harry, putting his head on the desk and yawning.

"Black cat got in the way, so we had to take the long route." Said Sasuke, taking a seat by the blond.

"Is that a quote from Kakashi I hear?" There was amusement in the fox's voice as he smirked.

"Hn."

"Alright class, now that we have some pros here, we can begin the lesson!" Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke forward. "You two are so dead."

Naruto blinked a few times before Kyuubi's words sink in. The blond's face paled and he dashed to grabbed his desk. Kyuubi noticed the movement and grabbed one of the blond's hand, tugging at him.

"I don't wanna!" Naruto whined, one hand clutching the desk.

"No whining! Be a man!" Kyuubi pulled harder, hoping the blond would let go.

"No!" The blond was too stubborn sometimes...

"Naruto!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

After about five minutes of the 'yes's and 'no's, Hermione spoke up.

"If we could please go on! We only have thirty minutes left!"

Kyuubi sighed and let Naruto go. The blond jumped over his desk and landed on his seat, glaring at the fox. Kyuubi turned to Sasuke.

"If you would, please..." Kyuubi sighed again. "Start with the basics, Uchiha."

"Shurikens and kunais? Or should I start with chakra?"

"Chakra."

"Got it. Let's start with that. Okay! Listen up!" Sasuke pulled out his wand, though he knew wasn't needing it. "Chakra is...well, it's kinda this magical substance that run in you. They're not veins, but they are kind of like them. I'm sure every kind of magic use what we ninjas like to call 'Chakra'. This wand for example. You wizards use this wands along with words to create magic. Us ninjas use hands signs to use an attack. Everyone get me so far?"

The class was quiet, absorbing what the Uchiha had said so far and Sasuke began again. "Does any of you know a spell?"

Hermione's hand shot up. "You can use _Wingardium Leviosa_, it's a spell that makes objects fly."

"Care to show us?"

"-Ahem- _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Hermione flicked her wand. The pen in front of her started to float and Hermione smiled smugly.

"Thank you, there's an example of wizard's magic. Here's some ninjas magic." Sasuke's hands blurred as he quickly produce the hand signs. A few students gasped at the speed his hands could move. "Here's one of my favorites...Fireball Jutsu!" A small blast of flames came forth from the Uchihas mouth and the students gasped, some yelling 'COOL!!'

"Are you all taking notes?" Sasuke smirked as the whole class took out parchment and started scribbling down notes. Yup, every one of them...except Naruto, he fell asleep.

"All right, I want you to try concentrating this 'Chakra' to your feet. Like this." Sasuke closed his eyes and the class wondered what he was doing. Then Sasuke went over to the wall and walked right up it. Without any hands!

'_Ninjas are definitely cooler than wizards...'_ Harry thought, watching the raven walking back down. He was so going to ask them about it later. Hell, even Ron was surprised, he even saw a little admiration in the redhead's eyes. Ninjas were so cool...

"Alright, try walking up the wall. Pick a space and start. Don't hurt yourself..." Sasuke instructed.

The class picked a spot and tried to walk up the wall like Sasuke did. Ron had fallen on his ass a couple of times. Harry was actually getting somewhere. Hermione stared at the wall and had no idea what to do. Then, Naruto woke up and gave the trio a few pointers.

At last the class was over and Naruto, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked together to their Charms class, while Sasuke went to his History of Magic class.

"That was awesome!" Ron said to Naruto as they were walking.

"Hehe, thanks." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys earlier..." Hermione looked down guiltily.

"It's alright." Naruto smiled, making Hermione blush.

"You got to teach us more!" Harry was excited.

"Well, it's kinda Kyuu's job..."

"Oh, and maybe that Uchiha person isn't so bad after all..." Ron admitted.

"Well, Sasuke isn't really bad..."

"Then why is he in Slytherin?"

"...He...I don't want to talk about it..." Naruto put on a fake smiled as he recalled the memories.

"Okay..." Ron shrugged.

* * *

...T.T ahhhh! I have finished! XD YAY! Hope you liked the lime scene! It was my first time...so...you could give me a few pointers!

**Disclaimer: Itachi's mine! K. Masashi can have everyone else, but Itachi's mine! :lawyer comes to my house and takes Itachi back:** **NOOO!! Itachi!!**

**Reviews! Itachi saids if you give me reviews, he'll help me get rid of K. Masashi's copyright on him! That and I live off reviews! :3**


	10. Some More Classes

...Wee...Updates! :D Yayz!

A little warning! From now on, there will be limes, lemons and everything in between!(I'm not saying there will be any in this chapter) And I'm not going to put a warning whenever those appear, they're probably annoying to some people. So read only if you can stand it!

Thanks for all those who reviewed! :)

* * *

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 10: Some More Classes**

Class number...4, Charms!

"Now students, Charms is a class that will teach you the most basic of spells. How to levitate objects, how to unlock doors, and cast fires, waters, and anything you could think of!" The small professor said. "Now we will begin with the swish and flick! Swish and flick!" He waved his wand and flicked it at the end.

Harry picked up his wand and swished it a little. Naruto picked up his and examined it, thinking how in the world a _stick_ is going to help them. Hermione swished hers perfectly, while Ron gave Naruto a weird look, who was still staring at his wand.

"Now words are important too, try this, _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Professor Flitwick swished and flicked his wand, levitating a feather in front of him.

The whole class began swishing and flicking with the word, while Naruto stared at his wand in awe. '_Maybe sticks are cool...'_

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron shout beside Naruto, causing the blond to jump.

"..."

"..."

"It's not really working, is it?" Naruto laughed, while Ron glared at his feather.

"Why don't you try it then?" Ron challenged Naruto.

Naruto grinned and swished his wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" And with a flick, the feather floated a little, but came back down.

"Ha! Beat that, Ron! It moved!"

"You blew it didn't you?"

"What? No, of course not!" Naruto insisted, waving his hands in front of him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry, who was on the other side of Naruto, shouted.

"..."

"..."

"You all suck..." Naruto bursted out laughing.

"I can do it!" Hermione said, smiling smugly, "Watch, _Wingardium Leviosa!_" She held her wand in place while the feather in front floated higher and higher.

Professor Flitwick clapped "Well, this young girl sure has talent! 10 points for Gryfinndor!"

"Nice job, Hermione!" Naruto smiled at the brunette and she blushed and muttered a 'thanks'

* * *

Class number 4, A History of Magic.

"Hey, you. Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" A blond haired boy asked.

"Yes, what?" Sasuke glared at the kid, hoping to scare him off.

"Why do you hang around with those Gryfinndors? You're in Slytherin."

"It's none of your business." Sasuke snapped, he was sick and tired of the Gryfinndor and Slytherin rivalry.

"Do you know who I am?!" The boy demanded.

"No."

"You'll remember me, Uchiha. It's Draco Malfoy. You'll regret being in their little group!"

"Hn." Sasuke walked away, leaving the fuming boy to himself.

When Sasuke got to the class room, he took a seat in the middle row. A crowd of girls soon follow and the raven grown inwardly.

"I'm sitting by Sasuke!" A girl with brown hair said.

"No, I am!" Another random girl argued.

"Both of you are wrong! I am!" And another one...

"Move it." A dark and deadly voice said. Sasuke smirked, knowing who that voice belong to.

"Make me, pinky!"

Sasuke let a small smile on his face, before turning it back into a smirk. Oh, those girls are so dead, Sakura's ruthless when it came to calling her names.

"I. Said. Move." Sakura glared at the ten year old girls.

"...Yes..." The girl scurried away when they saw Sakura's hair flailing out and a wall of fire behind her. Not to mention only one of her eyes were showing and glowing like a mad demon.

Satisfied, Sakura sat down beside Sasuke, the only seat that was by him, because Sasuke sat right by the wall.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke smirked, greeting her as a sign of thanks.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun...wait...Did you just say hello to _me?!_" Sakura's eyes widen at the thought of Sasuke going soft.

"Hn." Or maybe not...

"Sorry, it's just you never say hello to anyone." Sakura smiled, rubbing the back of her head like Naruto always does.

"Hn."

"Oh great...back to the 'hn's"

"Hn." Sakura shook her head, chuckling slightly.

As the students filled the room, a ghost float through the wall. Sasuke and Sakura were taken back by the fact that a ghost was actually teaching. The class was very boring, at least in Sasuke's mind. Sakura seem to be listening very intently and scribbling down notes like a mad man...er...women. Sasuke didn't even bother to listen, he knows that Sakura would give him the notes later without him even asking.

* * *

Naruto sighed, it was finally lunch time, meaning he gets to glomp Sasuke and make out in some random place. He always knew he had feelings for the raven, but never had he imagine that Sasuke had feelings for him back. To put it bluntly, he was a very happy 16 year old. Very happy indeed. Which is why he was grinning like and idiot and having Ron looked at him weirdly.

They arrived at the Gryfinndor table and sat down by Ron's brothers, Fred and George. The twins were whispering something about Sasuke that made Naruto burst out laughing.

"Do you really think so?" Naruto wiped his mouth, giggling.

"I'm serious! He really looks like he has a stick up his...er...butt." Fred said, not swearing in front of the innocent 10 year olds and pointing to the Uchiha who was sitting by himself and sending glares to scare the girls away.

"Yes...Fred, we must consult this matter at once!" George said loudly enough for the whole table to hear.

Ron cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, sighing at his brothers...strangeness. Harry laughed at Naruto, who was now choking on his drink after hearing what George said.

Silence ascended as a certain pink haired girl walk through the door, vein popping on her forehead. Then the whispering began, and conversation took place again.

"Sakura-chan's getting a lot of attention, isn't she?" Naruto chuckled.

"Well, Pink hair, green eyes, evil aura, I'd say she's worse than that Uchiha." George and Fred said in unison.

"Ahem..." The group turned around to see Sakura glaring at them. The group gulped, and stared back at the girl.

"Naruto. Talk. Now." The kunoichi snarled out, making everyone lean back and Naruto getting up slowly.

Harry watched as Sakura dragged Naruto away and towards the Slytherin table. There, she exchanged some words with Sasuke and began to drag them both. Ron heaved a sigh of relief and put his head down, mumbling.

"Women are scary..."

Fred patted his brother's back, "Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure you'll find one that's less scary."

"Kind of impossible if you ask me." George laughed, ruffling Ron's hair.

"Women are scary..." The youngest redhead mumbled again.

"Aw, is Ron scared of women now? Such a big man you are." Harry teased, earning a glare.

* * *

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously. They were currently by the doors to the dining room.

"Well, I have a very bad feeling about this place...It just feels like something's going to happen and you know how it is, when I get a feeling, it always comes true..." Sakura admitted grimly, looking down at the floor.

"Sakura...you're telling us to be careful?" Sasuke asked, knowing what she meant by all this.

Sakura nodded. "I have a very bad feeling..."

"Do you guys think we should do some research?" Naruto said, hoping it might ease up this uncertainty.

"That's a good idea, actually..." Green eyes lit up as they looked at the blond.

"Yes, we should start in a few weeks, we still have to get use to this place and know the corridors." Sasuke mused.

And with that, the three ninjas had a plan coming and almost ready to be carried out.

* * *

"What do think they're talking about?" Fred whispered to the group of people behind him. The group being, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George.

"I have no idea..." George whispered back to his brother.

"Ahh! They're coming!" Harry warned as everyone scattered back to their tables.

Naruto got back to his table, raising an eyebrow at the group, who was currently trying to fix their rumpled clothes and messy hair.

"Hey, Naruto! Had a nice talk?" Fred said cheerily.

"Um...yes...I guess..." Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion.

"So...what was it about?" George said casually, not even looking at the blond.

"Um...It was just a little talk about home..." Naruto lied, hoping they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh..." Fred and George sighed, sounding disappointed.

Silence ascends...

"So...um, what was it like back where you live?" Harry said, breaking the awkward silence.

"It was cool, but I knew a lot of crazy people." Naruto laughed, taking a seat on the table.

"Like?" Ron inquired, wanting to know more about ninja life.

"My teacher."

"Your teacher?" Harry laughed, imagining how a having a crazy teacher would've been like.

"Yeah, he's weird, but still cool."

"Weird..." Ron laughed.

"Well, we better get going..." Naruto stood up and picked up his stuff, disappointed that lunch ended so quickly. He didn't even get a kiss from Sasuke...Ah, life's so unfair...

* * *

Well...That's it...yup...I'm tired...not much to say...sorry for the crappiness of this chapter...--

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me...he belongs to Sasuke...or so the fangirls say.** **Harry Potter does not belong to me, he belongs to J.K. Rowling...or so the book says. Itachi belongs to K. Masashi...or so the books says...but the book lies! So he's mine!! :Points to SakuraMinamino: Not yours! :Points to Killer of the Night: Nor yours! MINE! ...Wow...that was a long disclaimer :K. Masashi comes in and said: Yes...indeed it was long...but useless all the same...:Takes Itachi back: Soon, Masashi! Soon, he will be mine!**

**Reviews...I need reviews...**

Um, we're done...

...Why are you still here? Go read some other random story!


	11. Flying with Broomsticks

**Wow...this chapter took me forever...-.- It hates me and won't cope with me at all...sorry it took so long! I'm very sorry...Please don't kill me!**

* * *

**Ninjas, Demons, and Wizards?  
Chapter 11: Flying With Broomsticks**

"Alright class, step up to a broomstick!" Madam Hooch said as she began walking to the broomsticks. They were currently outside the castle for their first flying lesson. The broomsticks they were using were old and don't look very nice at all.

"Stick out your hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted, staring down at their broom.

Harry's broom jumped up at once and he grabbed it and looked around. Naruto was glaring down at his, saying 'up' every so often. Sasuke held his broom with a smirk on his face and taunting Naruto.

At last when everyone's broom were in their hands, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount it.

"When I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground. Just hover for a second and come back down, alright?"

BEEP!

Neville Longbottom kicked off hard and his broom shot out like a bullet. He was at least twenty feet up in the air when he slipped off to the right. With a thud, Neville lay face down on the grass. His broomstick started to drift towards the forbidden forest and disappeared.

Madam Hooch dashed over to the boy, examining him.

"Broken wrist..." She muttered than turned to the class. "Now if any of you ride your broomstick when I'm gone, you'll be out of this school before you can say 'Quidditch!'" The teacher lead Neville towards the hospital wing.

As soon as they were gone, Malfoy burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" He said as other Slytherin started to join in.

"Shut up...um...you!" Naruto said with a confused look on his face, since he didn't know what to call Malfoy.

"Sticking up for the stupid boy? Ha, never thought you'd like cry babies!" Malfoy snarled, while Sasuke death glared at him for making fun of his blond.

"Look!" Malfoy pointed to the ground. "It's that little thing Longbottom got from his granny." He picked it up and threw it hand to hand.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

Malfoy sneered, grabbing his broom. "If you want it so badly, why don't you come get it?" Malfoy flew up with his broom and Harry mounted his. The brunette swayed it his broom a little bit before getting the hang of it and flew steady to Malfoy. He smirked and got closer, until Malfoy growled and threw the 'ball thing', as Naruto named it, away. Harry shot off after it and Malfoy came down, smirking.

"He's so in trouble." Malfoy said to the Slytherin group, while they laughed.

Harry soared through the air, trying to reach the little clear ball. It started to drop high speed towards the ground. Harry hesitated, but went after it, catching it in midair. He give a sigh of relief and flew back to the grounds where everyone was.

Just as the brunette landed, Professor McGonagall came out of the castle's door. She rushed to the group and looked around.

"Harry Potter?" She asked.

Harry looked around and saw the professor. His face visibly paled. Gulping, he went over to the professor. He bowed his head, looking at the ground.

"Don't ever do that again! Now come with me!" Mcgonagall scolded, glaring at the brunette. She lead him into the castle. They walked through the halls until the professor stopped at one of the doors. She opened it and Harry saw Quirrell teaching his class with some sort of creature in his hand. Mcgonagall told Harry to stay by the door by she went over and exchanged some words with the other professor.

Ron and Hermione looked at each than turned to Naruto.

Only, the blond was exactly there... Where could he be?

* * *

"Ahhh...Sasuke..."

"Mm..." Lick.

Moan "M-More!"

"Hmmm...Impatient now...Are we?" Sasuke licked the tan chest, earning another moan from the blond above.

"Yeah...ahhhhhhh! S-Sasuke...Haaa..." Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke trailed up his chest and stopped at his neck.

"Naruuuutooo..." The Uchiha grinded their hips together, creating delicious friction.

"First daaaay...o-of school...ahhh! A-and you'reeeeeeee...aaaaaalready planning to f-fuck me?" Naruto half laughed, half moaned as Sasuke bit into his neck, drawing up blood.

"You know it..." His hands that were on the blond's hips began to push the black pants down, removing the orange boxers along with it.

"Shit!" Naruto gasped as he felt the cold air hit his member.

"Hard already, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, grabbing the sensitive flesh before him.

"Shut up, teme! I b-bet...ahhhhhhhhhh, there Sasuke! M-more..."

"Gods, Naruto...I want to fuck you soo badly..." Sasuke kissed him, swiping his tongue on the blond's lip. He shoved the muscle in when the blond opened his mouth, nearing choking Naruto.

"Then...fuck...me..." Naruto gasped as he felt a finger shoved in his ass.

Sasuke smirked and kissed him harder. He pushed the blond's shirt up and used the hands that was pumping the blond's member to feel at his nipples. Playing with them until they were hard, he shoved another finger into that gorgeous ass.

"Oww! Teme!" Naruto winced at the pain, but was soon moaning as Sasuke pumped his shaft again.

"Nnn...Sasuke?"

"Mmm?"

"W-why...Ahhh! Do I haaaaaaaaaaave....to b-b-b...ahh! B-bottom?" Naruto asked as he was very, very close to orgasm.

"You're the one that wanted to..." Sasuke smirked as he watch Naruto cum. The sticky white substance was now on the far wall that was very close to Sasuke...so it shouldn't really be called 'the far wall' but, whatever...

"You know, Sasuke..." Naruto panted out as he calmed down after his orgasm. "This isn't a very romantic place for our first time..."

"Why not? I think it's okay."

"We're in a fucking broom closet, Uchiha."

"So?"

"So? It's dirty! I'm _not_ letting you take me in here!"

"...You do realize you're acting like a girl right?"

"AM NOT!!"

"Yeah...I mean, only girls care about where they're having sex..."

"...I. Hate. You."

"Hn...But fine, if you really don't want to..." Sasuke's face fell, he was really looking forward to fucking the blond idiot.

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and hugged the raven. He grabbed his pants and boxers and put them back on. Sasuke adjusted his shirt and tried to hide the hard-on that wasn't really taken care of...

"Let's get back to class now, Sasuke!" Naruto finished his adjustments and opened the door...

Only to be greeted by Harry, who had split up with Hermione and Ron to look for them.

* * *

**Eh, short chappy...but...I was having a writer's block...**

**Sorry again for the looooooooong wait...But I hope you still enjoy this!**

**Oh! And the reason why the ninjas can blend in even though they're older is because they're...well, ninjas...I really don't have a reason, but let's just say! Lol**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs the Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**


End file.
